To stop a moving body on a straight plain requires its kinetic energy to be consumed. To retain a moving body in the state of motion requires energy. If the body assumes no additional energy, it will deplete its energy content and come to a stop position. This requires substantial distance. If a shorter stopping distance is required, the most common method is a braking system which disperses energy more rapidly. However, if a body in the state of motion is not of solid mass, but is comprised of many components and is required to stop in a very short distance, it is physically impossible to accomplish without extensive damage. For example, a 3,000 pound vehicle of any kind brought to a stop in two or three inches.